Noche de insomnio
by Lucy-chan fan yaoi
Summary: William no puede dormir por culpa de Isaac el cual ronca y apesta a ajos...que puede pasar al salir de su habitacion y irse a la del Gran conde Dantalion? (yaoi)


Este es un mini(muy mini XDD) fic que se me ocurrio viendo el capitulo de esta semana XDD

-_Maldita sea ¿quien podria conciliar el sueño asi?-_esos fueron los pensamientos del gran Willian Twining el cual no podia dormir,¿la razon? Isaac habia estado viendo peliculas sobre fantasmas y se habia colado en su cama sin pedir ronquidos y la peste de los ajos que llevaba alrederdor del cuello el peli-rojo hacian imposible el poder siquiera cerrar los giro en direccion contraria en un vano intento de poder dormir-_Es imposible...intenta pensar en otra cosa William intentalo_-no supo porque pero la imagen de cierto demonio peli-negro de ojos rojos aparecio en su mente y un sonrojo aparecio en sus mejillas y al darse cuenta agito la cabeza furiosamente pensando en dirigirse hacia el baño a lavarse la cara-_Es el insomnio el que me hace pensar en cosas extrañas,si eso,el insomnio_-levantandose para ir en direccion al baño suspirando cansado...aunque mañana era dia de descanso el tenia que soportar a una banda de demonios molestos lavo la cara para despues mirarse al espejo..suspiro...no tenia ganas de volver con los ronquidos y la peste de Isaac,pero tampoco podia quedarse con cuidado por el pasillo cuando vio el cuarto de Dantalion y se le ocurrio una sola idea-

Mnn...se puede saber quien llama a mi puerta a estas horas!-dijo el demonio girandose tapandose la cabeza-

-Dantalion-dijo con una timidez rara en el William-

-¿William?-levantandose sorprendido para abrir la puerta-¿Que haces aquí ha estas hor..?-al ver al chico frente a el en esos momentos,sonrojado desviando la mirada mientras jugaba con su camisa-

-Esto..Dantalion...¿podria...podria dormir contigo?-lo ultimo lo dijo muy deprisa mientras su sonrojo aumentaba-

-...-al ver que no contestaba William le miro de reojo viendo la cara de asombro del otro y entonces penso en la vergüenza que habia hecho asi que se giro sispuesto a irse-

-Lo s..siento he dicho a..algo muy raro-dijo a la vez que solo pensaba en marcharse de ahi rapidamente pero sintio como la mano del oji-rojo se posaba en su muñeca reteniendole el paso-¿Q..que ocurre?-sin girarse a verlo-

-Puedes dormir conmigo si asi lo deseas William-dijo a la vez que hacia girar al chico para que le viera a los ojos a la vez que lo cargaba sintiendo lo ligero que era el rubio mientras mostraba aquella sonrisa que siempre le dedicaba al chico-Solo me sorprendio el que tu me pidieras eso...¿a caso tienes miedo?

-Cla..claro que no, Isaac se me..metio en mi ha..habitacion y no me de..deja dormir-intentando bajarse pero como era de esperarse el mayor era mucho mas fuerte que el impidiendo que escapara de sus brazos-

-Mmm...asi que era eso...ya me habia emocionado pensando que habias venido ha verme porque no podias dormir ya que no dejabas de pensar en mi-sonrie dsabiendo que eso molestaria mucho al oji esmeralda-

-¡¿Quien ha..haria eso?!-cruzandose de brazos mientras volvia a desviar su mirada hacia el horizonte-_Maldicion...esa era una de las razones por las que no podia dormir_-sonrojandose ante ese pensamiento-

-Bueno..da igual...me alegra que decidieses venir antes conmigo que con Sitri o Camio-sonriendole para despues darle un beso en la frente- Me hiciste muy muy feliz

-No es como si pu..pudiese ir a las habitaciones principales y bu..bueno al menos tu eres me...menos rarito que Sitri-nervioso tratando de ocultar la verdad-

-Hai hai~ lo que tu digas William-acostandolo en la cama mientras se acostaba a su lado abrazandolo a pesar de los reproches del menor quien termino cediendo-

-No..no pienses na..nada raro-viendo la cara de felicidad del otro mientras se ponia encima de el cogiendole las mejillas-

-Demasiado tarde-dandole un tierno beso en los labios para despues separarse sonriendo viendo a un confundido y muy sonrojado menor que al darse cuenta de eso intento ocultar su cara con lo que fuera-

-¿Por..porque fue eso?-sintiendo como el nephilim se volvia a acostar a su lado abrazandolo-

-Eligueme y te lo dire~-sonriendo traviesamente mientras el rubio se giraba en direccion contraria al peli negro para despues sentir un pequeño beso que se convirtio en un mordisco en su cuello-

-Auch ¡¿Porque fue eso?!-tapandose el cuello avergonzado y molesto-

-Una simple marca de propiedad-lamiendo la hermosa marca roja que ahora se mostraba en el cuello del rubio-

-Yo no le pertenezco a nadie...y menos a un conjunto de atomos de procedencia desconocida-girandose para señalarlo-

-Uh eso fue frio-dijo mientras abrazaba mas fuerte al menor-Pero,William Twining-susurandole en la oreja-no me tientes...porque un dia de estos seras mio y solamente mio-mordiendole el lobulo de la oreja sacandole un pequeño suspiro al otro que se convirtio en un golpe en la cabeza-

-Solo duermete ya-acostandose mientras se tapaba con la sabana para ocultar el sonrojo que habia aparecido en su rostro mientras poco a poco caia en los brazos de morfeo siendo rodeado por una inmensa calidez que supuso que se la trasmitia el abrazo del otro-

-Que lindo se ve dormido...tomare una foto de recuerdo-cogiendo el celular una vez se durmio William para hacerle una foto-Esta la pondre en un gran cuadro en mi habitacio en el castillo-dijo para volverse a acostar sintiendo el calor que desprendia el cuerpo del oji esmeralda-

Espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen sus reviews

ya nee


End file.
